kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Devoted Priest
Devoted Priest is an enemy found in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, first encountered in Silveroak Outpost. Overview Devoted their lives to do the good will of the order. They go to the battlefield to protect and heal their allies. Linirean priestesses in white and gold robes, these have weak HP and damage output but emit an aura that gives 50% magic resistance, and heal allies by 15% when their health are below 80%. (Cooldown: 3 seconds). Devoted Priests cannot heal themselves but can heal each other if there are more than one. They tend to appear often with Footmen and occasionally with Troop Captains, allowing them to enjoy both armor and magic resistance making them tougher to kill while healing them, and their allies in turn draw fire from your towers away from the Priests. Notably, they give a huge amount of bounty for a rather fragile enemy (45 gold for 250 HP), which gives you more incentive to kill them quickly. Strategy *Try to remove them quickly as their magic resistance aura ability can make Footmen and Troop Captains much more troublesome. They also give a huge amount of bounty for their HP which is further incentive to do so. *Artillery works well against the priests as their explosions ignore the Footmens' armor by half and can attack all enemies at once. Consider upgrading it to level III or IV as the Priests can't heal by themselves and will save a lot of firepower for your towers. *Goblirangs are extremely effective at dealing with the priests as their boomerangs will attack in lines and will do good damage to not only the priests but the recruits and footmen as well. At higher levels they can take the priests within seconds. *Bone Flingers are also effective as they randomly target the enemies and will attack on the priest occasionally. Upgrade Walking Dead and Got Milk as the Bone Flingers will inflict a lot of damage and the skeletons will deal very high damage against a defenceless priest. *Due to the very low damage output they deal, Barracks, Heroes and Reinforcements can easily handle the priest as their damage does little to nothing against the units. *Do not use mages against these enemies as their damage is halved against them, and their aura means that nearby enemies will also be resistant; however the Wicked Sisters are an exception to this as they can inflict poison damage which ignores magic resistance and Hex totem which prevent the Priest for using the aura and the healing ability for a short while. *Area-based Ultimates such as Asra's Toxic Rain, Jigou's Ice Zone, Doom Tank's Call of the Valkyrie and Beresad's Hellfire Shockwave can hurt the Priest along with her group of allies. *If worst comes to worst, Demon Goonies are an effective way to delay them so that they are separated from their allies, though it is likely that at least one other enemy will stay with them. Appearances * Silveroak Outpost * City of Lozagon * Lightseeker Camp * Denas's Castle Trivia * The Devoted Priest is most likely based on Dierdre, the Priestess, due to her near-identical appearance and healing skill. Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Magic Resistant Enemies Category:Enemies